Départ
by greynono
Summary: Duo doit aller en mission mais Heero semble avoir d'autres projets... Oneshot basé sur une chanson de Niagara.


Thème : 13 Liens

Couple : Heero x Duo

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Type : songfic, sur une chanson de Niagara

Disclamer : évidemment, ces perso ne m'appartiennent pas. ça serait trop beau sinon !

Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic sur cette chanson, parce que je la trouve terrible !lol pas que je sois fan de Niagara en temps normal, mais celle-ci est vraiment bien ! Donc songfic sur Je dois m'en aller de Niagara.

**_Départ_**

Le soleil ne franchissait jamais les volets le matin, laissant la chambre dans une douce pénombre apaisante. L'obscurité dissimulait deux corps étendus sous les draps, chacun de leur côté, reliés simplement par leurs mains dont les doigts s'entrelaçaient comme les racines d'un chêne. Tout était si calme…

Il n'y avait que le réveil pour briser le silence, et ce dernier se mit à la tâche avec ardeur.

BIP BIP BIP

L'un des deux hommes avança sa main lentement et chercha à l'aveuglette le cordon d'alimentation de l'appareil. Dés qu'il mit la main dessus, il tira avec force, arrêtant immédiatement la sonnerie stridente. Puis la main repartit sous les draps pour aller rejoindre son homologue toujours prisonnière de son côté. Pour se faire, il tourna légèrement sous les draps et fit face à l'autre homme, les yeux toujours fermés. Il savait que s'il les ouvrait, il ne partirait pas en mission. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus les ôter de ce corps si désirable…

Ses doigts démêlèrent avec adresse sa main prisonnière. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, l'autre n'était pas réveillé. Avec beaucoup de chance…

Mais Shinigami n'était pas le dieu de la chance. La main dont il cherchait à se libérer se réveilla soudain et emprisonna de nouveau ses doigts dans sa douce chaleur, avec force. Apparemment, Heero ne semblait pas d'accord pour qu'il parte…

Doucement, il porta la main de Duo à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, juste au milieu de sa paume, là où la peau était plus douce. Le natté fut pris d'un frisson brûlant, partant de sa nuque et allant mourir dans le creux de ses reins.

Viens, contre moi, viens, tout contre moi.  
Viens lécher le bout de mes doigts.  
Viens sentir le goût de mes lèvres.  
Viens plonger dans l'oubli et le rêve.

Puis les lèvres d'Heero partirent s'égarer avec délice sur la chair tendre du poignet, aspirant très légèrement la peau, léchant avec gourmandise cette partie du corps de Duo qui était si sensible. Son amant poussa un très léger gémissement, qu'il essaya de retenir en vain. S'il commençait, il ne partirait jamais… Mais il fallait qu'il parte. On avait besoin de lui. Et il avait des principes…

Mais les lèvres d'Heero le retenaient comme les plus puissantes des chaînes. Parce qu'elles étaient directement reliées à son cœur.

Et il les sentit contre son poignet s'ouvrirent doucement pour articuler un mot.

_« Aishiteru… »_

Parle-moi, parle-moi d'amour.  
Je veux des baisers de velours  
Et ta peau tout contre ma peau,  
Tu me rends fou, c'est vraiment, vraiment trop.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit si dur… ? Pourquoi devait-il partir ce matin ? Pourquoi avait-il une mission ? Pourquoi Heero était-il si parfait ?

Heureusement qu'il gardait les yeux fermés. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait se noyer dans deux cobalts trop purs pour ne pas promettre tous les délices de la Terre… Mais ses sensations, son toucher s'en trouvaient alors décuplés et les lèvres du japonais promettaient elles aussi tous les sortilèges dont il était capable.

Bon sang, il fallait absolument qu'il retire sa main… « Mission » Concentre-toi sur ce mot Duo… Mission….

Mais je dois m'en aller.  
Je ne veux plus t'aimer.  
Mais je dois m'en aller.  
Il faut tout oublier.

Il tira doucement son bras vers lui, mais Heero ne l'entendait pas ainsi. D'un mouvement presque violent, dirigé uniquement par le désir qui commençait à les envahir tous deux, le japonais agrippa son bras et attira Duo contre lui, le plus prés possible de son propre corps. Ses bras se glissèrent alors autour de sa taille, devenant lianes pour mieux le retenir. Ses lèvres vinrent parcourir son cou, jouant de la chaleur de sa peau qui augmentait tout doucement, du mouvement involontaire du bassin que le natté n'avait pu empêcher, de la salive qui passait lentement sous la peau de sa gorge, signe que Duo déglutissait pour retenir ses gémissements… Il savait qu'il commençait à brûler et un sourire se profila sur les lèvres d'Heero. Il voulait que le natté devienne fou sous ses doigts….

Tu sais, c'est encore, c'est encore plus fort  
Quand je sens le feu de mon corps  
Qui me tiens, là, jusqu'à l'aurore.  
Doucement, dis-moi les mots que j'adore.

Inconsciemment, les bras de Duo vinrent à leur tour s'enrouler autour de son amant et il poussa sa tête en arrière pour offrir son cou à l'appétit d'Heero.

- Heero…

Le japonais passa une de ses mains derrière la tête de Duo et l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui pour venir saisir ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Il ne fallait rien gâcher, laisser l'instant dans sa perfection. Ce que tout son cœur ressentait pour le natté, il l'exprima à travers leur baiser : un peu violent, affamé, très possessif, totalement passionné… Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, les lèvres du japonais articulèrent à nouveau :

_« Aishiteru… »_

Parle-moi, parle-moi d'amour.  
Je veux des baisers de velours  
Et ta peau tout contre ma peau,  
Tu me rends fou, c'est vraiment, vraiment trop.

Duo allait s'abandonner, il allait céder. L'emprise d'Heero sur lui devenait trop pressante, trop attirante pour qu'il puisse entendre un autre appel. Et pourtant, un mot refit surface dans son esprit, un mot qu'il aurait voulu oublier mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser… « Mission ». Bon sang, à ce rythme-là, en plus d'être avec Heero, il allait finir par lui ressembler : c'était la première fois qu'il s'accrochait à ce mot tant détesté avec une telle force. Le japonais avait une mauvaise influence sur lui… Et ce fut confirmé dans l'instant quand Heero l'embrassa de nouveau, cherchant sa langue de la sienne. Duo ne pu retenir son gémissement de désir… Oui, il avait des principes, mais sur l'instant, il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir…

Mais je dois m'en aller.  
Je ne veux plus t'aimer.  
Mais je dois m'en aller.  
Il faut tout oublier.

Les mains d'Heero insistaient… Sa langue avait fait disparaître sa raison. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Et ce n'était pas si important finalement. Il lui suffisait de ressentir. Le corps d'Heero contre le sien. Il était devenu son seul univers maintenant. Parce que quelque chose d'autre pouvait réellement exister ?

Lorsque les lèvres du japonais le laissèrent pour aller explorer le reste de son corps maintenant offert, Duo articula avec tendresse :

- Moi aussi Heero… I love you…

Parle-moi, parle-moi d'amour.  
Je veux des baisers de velours  
Et ta peau tout contre ma peau,  
Tu me rends fou, c'est vraiment, vraiment trop.

Heeero sourit en entendant ces quelques mots : il avait gagné… Son corps se fit plus pressant contre celui de son amant, plus brûlant, plus passionné, plus pressé. Ses mains couraient sur Duo, ses lèvres suçaient sa peau comme si elles en tiraient l'essence de vie, son bassin donnaient de petits coups qui arrachaient des gémissements au natté. Plus question d'arrêter la danse, mais Heero aimait la victoire totale, aussi demanda-t-il :

- Pourquoi tu avais mis le réveil, mon amour ?

Sa voix était câline, même un peu trop et Duo céda enfin totalement.

Mais je dois m'en aller.  
Je ne veux plus t'aimer.  
Mais je dois m'en aller.  
Il faut tout oublier.

- Pour rien.

Owari

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Heero 1, Duo 0 ! __


End file.
